Sabaku
"GET REKT" Sabaku is one of the main characters and is part of The Original Trio. He is the best friend of Yoru. Backstory Sabaku was a kitten with a normal life. One day, his parents passed away because of a heart failure. He was the only cat in his family left, so Sabaku lived his own life. That's when he met Fuyu. They were friends for a long time, until a black cat with wings named Yoru fell out of the sky. He turned Fuyu and Sabaku into Warricats giving them an element. So all three of them became friends and they've spent most of their time together. Sabaku's life became more fun and he made best friends with Yoru. Personality Sabaku is energetic and sometimes angry. He enjoys battling other Warricats, especially villains. Sabaku loves eating burritos and loves drinking hot sauce. Sometimes, Sabaku and Yoru would have a hot sauce drinking competition as a result of Yoru winning every time. Attacks Fire Blast Fire Blast is Sabaku's most used and signature attack. It creates a large amount of fire to blast an opponent. Fire Stars This move was passed down as a trait from Sanu. It makes little fire stars to attack or heal a Warricat. Scratch of Fire This attack can collect fire in Sabaku's claws to scratch an opponent. Fire Breath This attack can collect fire in Sabaku's lungs to breathe fire at an opponent. Fireball Throw This attack can create fireballs to attack an opponent. Fire Shield This move can create a medium-sized fire shield to guard someone or an attack. Fire Burn This attack can create a blue fire ball that can burn a Warricat or set them on fire. Fire Sword This move can create a fire sword that can be used as a weapon for battle. Relationships Yoru Sabaku and Yoru are best friends and always hang out with each other. They like doing many things together like a hot sauce drinking competition or who is more powerful. Both like to hang out with each other along with Shokku who get along just fine! Fuyu Sabaku and Fuyu always hang out with each other even though Sabaku is a fire element, they still are pretty good friends. As the series continues, they begin to show interest with each other. Shokku Sabaku are Shokku are best friends and would hang out with each other along with Yoru. They do the same competitions as Yoru and get along just fine! Quotes * "GET REKT" * "I melt 90% of ice each day!" * "I'm going to burn it!!" * "Help" * "No... just.. no" * "Yoru, if you scare me again, that's it" * "That sounds STUPID" * "Could someone get me my bleach?" Trivia * It has been confirmed that Sabaku was the first Warricat to be created * Sabaku is one of the most powerful Warricats * Sabaku's past name was Cinder * Sabaku means desert in Japanese which inspired the name and element * Sabaku's nickname is Flaming Cinder Gallery 54233749 640607086364403 3325143640245796864 n.jpg|Sabaku and Yoru 54728680_1110676969112370_7719710390321414144_n.png|Sabaku With Green Eyes Category:Male Warricats Category:Heroes Category:X Form Warricats Category:Characters Category:Warricats Born in July